The epidemiological studies in Tecumseh have been actively proceeding since 1959. The purpose has been to study an entire community of people over an extended period of time in order to identify factors concerned with susceptibility to various chronic diseases, particularly cardiovascular disorders, but also diabetes, chronic respiratory disease and rheumatoid arthritis. Important contributions have been made during the years of the study, and the accumulated data are now reaching their fullest potential. The principal focus of the coming year is the formulation of a restructured and redirected proposal for the new grant period which will enable not only the fullest use of the data collected over the years but also to develop new directions for investigation as well as new hypotheses to be tested. Of prime importance is the analysis of data in this period which will be viewed specifically with this objective in mind.